Kuba Milano KBR (1999)
|manufacturer = |image1 = 9134714707.png|caption1 = The Integra Type R in white as seen in UD: Westover Islands|max_speed = 145 MPH (234 KM/H)|0_60_time = 6.5s|engine = 1.8L DOHC VTEC I4 B18C|price = $21,000|revenue_per_mile = $449|job_xp_/_mile = 311 XP|seats = 2|drivetrain = FWD}}The 1999 Kuba Milano KBR '''was added in Vehicle Overhaul Update. It was based on the '''1999 Honda Integra Type R (DC2) Description In 1995, Honda introduced the Integra Type R to the Japanese domestic market. The Type R came standard with a 200 PS (figure may vary in different countries, 195 hp USDM, 190 hp in Europe) factory-tuned variant of the B18C engine. Equipped with a close ratio 5-speed manual transmission and a Helical LSD, the DC2 Integra Type R had significantly improved performance and handling relative to the GS-R/Si/SiR-G Integra. These were the result of extensive changes, including a strengthened chassis with extra spot welds and thicker metal around the rear shock towers and lower subframe, weight reduction (reduced sound insulation, 10% thinner windscreen, lighter wheels), more power, rev limiter set at 8,600 rpm JDM (8,500 rpm USDM, 8,700 rpm UKDM), hand built engine featuring hand-polished and ported intake ports, high compression pistons, undercut valves and revised intake and exhaust systems, and suspension upgrades. The result was a capable sports coupe which was acclaimed by motoring journalists worldwide. The JDM version was significantly lighter than the SiR Integra (The 96–97 spec model could delete the air bags, A/C, rear wiper, radio, center console, clock, P/S and ABS), However There is only a 33 lb (15kg) net weight difference between the USDM Integra Type R and the Integra GS-R because the extra metal and cross bracing in the Type R negate much of the 98 lb of weight reductions. The DC2 Type R was the only Type R ever sold in North America with the Acura badge. For the European, Australian and New Zealand market the DC2 was sold as a Honda. The JDM DC2 Type R received significant upgrades in 1998 and is known as the 1998 Spec R. Some of the main changes were a redesigned rear bumper, 16-inch wheel with 215/45R16 tires, 5-lug nut wheel hubs and bigger brakes. Gear ratios for the final drive were higher, making 1st to 3rd gears closer, while 4th and 5th were longer to maintain the 1996 Spec cruising comfort. The engine power remained the same, but use of a new 4–1 long tube header brought torque lower down to 6,200 rpm. A final revision of the JDM DC2 Type R known as the 2000 Spec R included a revised intake camshaft, and more finely balanced drive shafts. A final trim version offered in mid 2000 onwards for the JDM market (known as the "Type Rx") came factory fitted with motorized folding mirrors, dashboard clock, blue-hue carbon trim interiors, and an audio system as part of the standard package. it also included a hash pocket in the center console. Gallery IntegraRear.png|Rear end of Integra DC2Color.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:FWD Vehicles Category:I4 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:JDMs Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:Honda